Hoyer Lifts are commonly used to lift elderly or other bedridden patients. The lift includes a sling which is positioned beneath the patient. The sling has a hole provided therethrough in which the patient's bottom will be positioned. Unfortunately, the Hoyer Lift sling piece is too abrasive and too uncomfortable to be left under the patient. Consequently, the sling must be removed after each use and then repositioned under the patient when the lift is used again.
A need therefore exists for a cover or pad system for a Hoyer Lift sling piece which will permit the lift sling to be comfortably left in position under the patient between uses.